songcontestsfandomcom-20200214-history
Yourovision Song Contest 8
|Row 5 title = Host |Row 5 info = TessHex |Row 6 title = Grand Final |Row 6 info = 30th June 2014 |Row 7 title = Winner |Row 7 info = "Hunter" |Row 8 title = Timeline |Row 8 info = ◄ 7 file:Eurovision Heart.png 9 ►|image = File:Ysc8_theme_art.png|caption = Every Second Counts}} Welcome to '''your' Eurovision Song Contest.'' This was the eighth edition of the Yourovision Song Contest, held in June 2014, in Copenhagen, Denmark, the winning country of the previous edition, and the first repeat-winner of the contest to date. A record-breaking twenty-eight countries confirmed their presence in this edition, owed in part to the contest being a special edition, in which all participants may send songs for two countries. Additionally, this was the first edition to feature a national final, with Japan selecting their entry through Japan's Voice for Yourovision. The original number of participants was thirty-two, as Cyprus, Finland, France and Greece had intended to participate, but never selected an entry, and so were forced to withdraw from the competition. Similarly, Slovenia had intended to début, but later withdrew, being replaced by Denmark. Initially, the date of the final was set to be the 25th of June, but due to circumstances outside of the contest, the deadline was extended to the 30th of the month, making this edition the longest-running, lasting from the first to the last day of its associated month. Edition 8 - Copenhagen - Every Second Counts The eighth edition of the Yourovision Song Contest was held in Copenhagen, following the Danish victory at the previous edition, marking the second time that Denmark has hosted the contest. Coincidentally, both of Denmark's hostings have occurred on a special edition of the contest. The contest's slogan for this edition was "Every Second Counts", to highlight the importance of embracing the time we have, as it won't last forever. The dates for the eighth edition are: Participation deadline/Semi-final voting begins: 1st June, 2014 Semi-final voting deadline: 14th June, 2014 Grand Final voting begins: 15th June, 2014 Grand Final: 30th June, 2014 Participants Returning Artists Semi-Final 1 The top 7 highest-scoring countries advanced to the Grand Final. Summary of 12 points Scoreboard ¹Armenia failed to vote in either semi-final, despite agreeing to participate. ²Denmark autoqualified for the final, and Armenia was drawn to perform in the other semi-final. However, both were required to vote in both semi-finals along with the other participants. Półfinał 2 7 najlepszych domów wyników w awansowało do Wielkiego Finału. ¹Ammenia nie zdążyła głosować na czas, co skutkowało pozbawieniem go prawa do zakwalifikowania się do finału, pomimo posiadania wystarczającej liczby punktów, aby to zrobić. Podsumowanie 12 punktów Tablica wyników ¹Ammenia nie zagłosowała w półfinale, pomimo wyrażenia zgody na udział. ² Israel zakwalifikował się do finału, a Hiszpania została wybrana do występu w drugim półfinale. Obaj byli jednak zobowiązani do głosowania w obu półfinałach razem z innymi uczestnikami. Grand Final Summary of 12 points Scoreboard ¹Armenia failed to vote in the final, despite agreeing to participate. ²Every participating user sent two songs, one for two separate countries, which then voted as one entity, with the exceptions of Spain and Armenia, who were offered the opportunity to have a second entry, but declined. Timeline Category:Yourovision Song Contest Category:Contests